La peligrosa verdad tras el espejo
by Eolande93
Summary: Bueno, aqui os dejo mi primer fic, no tiene mucho sentido por que como veis es una historia que parece estar ya empezada pero esto se debe a que en realidad es un sueño que tuve y que me anime a convertir en fanfic por que me gusto    Thanks Insomniacgirl


_Bayonetta luchaba encarnizadamente con el ser de terroríficos ojos rojos, por los oscuros corredores y habitaciones de aquel extraño edificio. Esa bestia buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien que sabía algo que no debía ver la luz._

_La bruja asestó una poderosa patada y aquellos ojos desaparecieron en el oscuro rincón de la última habitación en la que habían irrumpido en el encarnizado combate. Sabía que no la había derrotado, que esa bestia que se camuflaba en las sombras no tardaría en encontrar lo que quería, pero para ella esa batalla no estaba perdida ni mucho menos, algo la impulsaba a defenderle y por supuesto no iba a fallar, era su destino._

_Haciendo uso del tiempo brujo recorrió los larguísimos pasillos y cruzó las enormes salas del edificio. _

_- Demasiado lenta- dijo con sorna dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué tal si tomo un atajo?_

_Corrió hacia la gran pared de la sala vacía y salto hacia ella con los pies juntos asestándole una patada junto con la fuerza del disparo de las Rosas de Ónix en sus tacones que originó un gran agujero que desprendía una gran polvareda. Accediendo a una habitación que resultó ser un baño no muy grande:_

_- ¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS? *coff coff*¡ TÚ! ¿!¿!¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación irrumpir en los servicios cuando están ocupados? – dijo abrochándose el cinturón apresuradamente. Entró en calma y retirándose los mechones castaños de la cara con superioridad y seductoramente- Aunque entiendo que las mujeres se mueran por verme hasta en los momentos más íntimos…_

_- Hmm….lo que tu digas Pimpollo – dijo Bayonetta con desdén y pasotismo, apartándose su largo y hermoso pelo moreno- pero creo que no es momento de bajar la guardia._

_Casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando la puerta fue arrancada de cuajo mostrando las marcas de unas enormes garras. Bayonetta quedó delante de Luka apuntando a la aparente nada._

_- __¿Qué demonios….qué está pasando? ¿es cosa tuya verdad? ¿ Bayonetta?_

_- Quizás deberías dejar de hacer preguntas y mirarte al espejo, creo que tienes algo detrás Pimpollo – lanzando un pequeño espejo circular con tapa, igual al que posee Jeanne- No dejes de mirarle a los ojos_

_Luka pudo ver a una horrible criatura de pelaje color azabache, parecida a una pantera con el pelo un poco más largo y áspero, descuidado, con unos grandes y terroríficos ojos color sangre y unas largas uñas del mismo color que salían de sus enormes garras, y con unos dientes afilados y largos que eran más parecidos a los de un lobo._

_- Q..¿qué es esa cosa?… va a matarnos.._

_- Cuando estés corriendo en la oscuridad solo sabrás que está ahí al ver a tu espalda dos enormes puntos rojos… VAMONOS!_

_Bayonetta asestó un garrazo con su Durga eléctrica enviando a la criatura a la otra esquina de la habitación y dejando la puerta libre y lanzo una patada frontal en el aire disparando continuamente:_

_-¡Corre Pimpollo!_

_Luka salió corriendo de la habitación. La bestia salió por el agujero que la poderosa bruja hizo en la pared y esta fue tras ella para seguir la lucha por los corredores del edificio, hasta que en medio de una sala rodeada por la completa oscuridad, la perdió de vista._

_- Luka…_

_Luka corría por los oscuros pasillos lo más rápido que podía mirando sobre su hombro gracias al espejo cuando divisó la salida, pero no fue lo único que vio, también vio aparecer dos terroríficos puntos rojos que se hacían grandes por momentos. Se giró rápidamente y se quedo mirando fijamente, caminando lentamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, casi aguantando la respiración, hacia la salida. Podía oír la furiosa respiración de aquel ser terrorífico que había visto en el espejo, ya había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de él y cometió el terrible error de girarse y comenzar a correr. _

_Bayonetta había alcanzado la azotea del edificio. Fuera de él solo había una carretera recta que se había derrumbado como a causa de un terremoto, que a ella le resultaba muy familiar y al otro extremo un puente colgante. De repente el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de Bayonetta que vio a Luka salir corriendo._

_- Será imbécil…_

_Luka tropezó y cayó al suelo. El espejo rodo unos metros delante de el._

_- ¡Mierda!_

_La criatura caminaba lentamente hacia él, que intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás, podía sentir cada uno de sus pasos. Luka sintió como se detuvo en frente, a unos dos o tres metros, mirándole, preparándose para abalanzarse sobre el y acabar con su vida, y escuchó como gruñía aquella horrorosa pesadilla hecha realidad, indicándole que era el fin. Luka cerró los ojos bien fuerte como confiando en que solo sería un instante de dolor efímero, corto, que todo acabaría pronto. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, por que como el mantenía y como su padre le había enseñado: La verdad siempre sale a la luz. _

_Aguanto por unos segundos la respiración pero no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire causa del susto cuando escucho el gran estruendo, el asfalto levantándose y la onda expansiva del disparo de las Rosas de Ónix al amortiguar el perfecto aterrizaje de Bayonetta que había saltado desde la azotea. _

_La bestia retrocedió a causa de la honda. La poderosa bruja Umbra, que ahora había cambiado esas enormes garras metálicas envueltas en fuego y rayos respectivamente llamadas Durgas por su letal katana Shuraba lanzó un ataque con un cúmulo de carga mágica, que provocó una explosión cortante que obligo a alejarse a la criatura otro par de metros rugiendo llena de furia._

_- No te puedo dejar solo ni un momento Pimpollo_

_- ¡Deja de llamarme así no soy un niño!... tú y tus entradas triunfales Bayonetta…_

_- Aparta, ahora quiero jugar yo con el gatito – dijo Bayonetta mirando su reflejo en el resplandeciente filo de la Shuraba.- _

_Luka se incorporó y retrocedió un poco. Bayonetta corrió hacia la criatura blandiendo la Shuraba grácilmente, contando el viento sin emitir el mínimo sonido. Pero su oponente igualaba la rapidez del movimiento del arma y contraatacaba con sus garras, no menos afiladas que la espada. Poco a poco, como en una mortal y bella danza marcada por el compás de afiladas armas al chocar las oponentes se acercaban al borde del precipicio en la carretera._

_El filo de la Shuraba y las garras de la bestia chocaron frontalmente en una igualdad de fuerza, Bayonetta elevó su pierna derecha perdiendo el equilibrio pero antes de que las garras la alcanzasen disparó obligando a la criatura a saltar para esquivar el disparo. Bayonetta se reincorporó haciendo una voltereta hacia detrás y saltó hacia la criatura dándole una patada que la hizo caer de espaldas por el precipicio, pero mientras caía, la bruja observó como ese extraño monstruo disparaba sus uñas color sangre cual balas hacia Luka._

_- ¡Oh no, Luka!_

_Bayonetta curvo su espalda esquivando una de las extrañas balas que iban en su dirección y en la de Luka en el último segundo activando así el Tiempo Brujo y siendo más rápida que los proyectiles que iban a alcanzar al periodista corrió hacia él apartándolo de la trayectoria de los afilados dardos carmesí justo cuando se desactivo el conjuro, cayendo al suelo y juntando sus carnosos labios con la comisura de los de Luka. _

_Luka se quedo sin palabra. La hermosa Umbra susurró a su oído:_

_- No voy a perderte._

_La criatura volvió a emerger del precipicio con aspecto cansado pero aún con intenciones de luchar, gruñendo con rabia, furiosa._

_Bayonetta deslizó su mano por el pecho de Luka llegando hasta los bolsillos de su chaqueta sustrayendo algo de ellos sin que lo notase, se reincorporo y se dio la vuelta apuntando a su persistente oponente._

_- ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarte suelto como siempre Pimpollo?_

_Luka se levanto como pudo, aún en shock:_

_- T…tu b..beso… lo he sentido…el único que…_

_- Hmm? – Bayonetta miro de reojo con superioridad, recolocó sus gafas, que enmarcaban esos bellos ojos azules, con el mango de la Shuraba y introdujo en su boca el chupachups rosado que le había robado a Luka - está comenzando a cansarme este juego del gato y el ratón…- dijo caminando sensualmente hacia la criatura que la observaba desde lejos._

_- ¡EH! – Bayonetta paro por un segundo al escuchar el grito de Luka- d..¡deja de llamarme Pimpollo! Eee…¡estas fatal de la cabeza!_

_La bruja sonrió con superioridad como siempre hace, siguió contoneándose y se lanzo al combate:_

_- ¡Bailemos!_

_Luka susurró:_

_- Ve con cuidado Bayonetta…_

_Nota: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al juego Bayonetta de SEGA_


End file.
